Nathan Sykes
Gloucester, England, United Kingdom | occupation = | activity = |birth name = Nathan James Sykes|genres = Pop, R&B, EDM|occupation(s) = Singer, songwriter|years active = 2008-present}}Nathan Sykes is an English singer-songwriter who is known for his work in his band, The Wanted. He first collaborated with Ariana Murphy in the song "Almost Is Never Enough" before having a relationship with her for five months in late 2018. In January 15, 2021, Nathan made another version of his single "Over and Over Again" with Ariana in it. Relationship with Ariana *Ariana stated in an interview talking about Nathan, "I saw him in March 2018 on a red carpet, and we locked eyes with each other all night. I thought, he was cute as hell. Nothing happened obviously,". *The music video for their duet "Almost Is Never Enough" was filmed on August 4, 2018 and released 15 days later. Ariana stated in the same interview, "... and then, the duet came about. We hadn't met really still, until we shot the video," she said. "It was a really fun day - he was very sweet and cute. We started talking and then it just went from there. No, actually we didn't really start talking until we met again at Justin Bieber's tour in August." *After months of speculation of romance between the two, Nathan confirmed on his Twitter that he was in a relationship with Ariana on September 24, 2018Nathan confirming their relationship - 2018 which was followed by a tweet by Ariana confirming the relationship as well.Ariana's tweet - 2018 *On October 7, 2018, Jai Brooks (Ariana's ex-boyfriend) accused Ariana of cheating on him with Nathan before their relationship ended, writing a TwitLonger, explaining his side of the story.Jai's TwitLonger about Ariana's cheating scandal - 2018 Ariana later claimed she never cheated on him and he used that post as a way to get his "fifteen minutes of fame" also claiming that the allegations were very unexpected.Ariana explaining her side - 2018Nathan defending Ariana over twitter spat with Jai - 2018 *As there relationship gained worldwide attention, their couple name was created by the name of Nariana (N'''athan and '''Ariana). *On December 19, fans were shocked when Ariana told an interviewer that she and Nathan were only "good friends".[http://www.justjaredjr.com/2013/12/19/ariana-grande-nathan-sykes-split/ Ariana Grande and Nathan Sykes Split - Just Jared Jr. - 2018] Nathan himself denied what Ariana said, tweeting that they were still dating.Nathan tweeting that he and Ariana are still dating - 2018 However, a few days later it was revealed that the reporter interviewing Ariana had confused Nathan with her ex-boyfriend Jai Brooks. *On December 30, 2018, in an interview with Cosmopolitan, Ariana gave the details of her first date with Nathan, stating "We were going back to his hotel to watch a movie, and he had Ladurée macaroons and sunflowers waiting—I love Parisian baked goods, and sunflowers are my favorite flower, he had taken the DVD player out of the bedroom and into the living room, because he said he didn’t want to take me into the bedroom on the first date." *Following many split rumors circulating around December, Murphy revealed, in Teen Vogue, that she was once involved with a guy who had a dramatic effect on her personality, telling the magazine, "I was dating a boy who made me a different person. And my family was like, 'You've lost your light, you are constantly distracted.' If I waited too long to text him back, it was the end of the world. And it was just a very unhealthy relationship." Many fans believed that the unhealthy relationship involved Nathan due to their alleged split. However, the interview actually took place in October during the peak of Nariana so it's indicated that the person is actually Jai Brooks.Teen Vogue's offical video of Ariana featuring in their February magazine (ft. Nathan) - 2018 *In late January 2019, due to being apart in a long-distance relationship, Murphy confirmed in a radio interview that her and Sykes had decided to end their approximately five month long relationship, but insisted that they remain close friends.Ariana Confirming Relationship Has Ended - 2019 *On April 29, 2019 Ariana did an interview where she said "I tried the good boy thing for a minute and I'm like oh my gosh!" which is most likely referring to Nathan Sykes.Ariana saying she didn't like dating a good boy - 2019 *On May 2, 2019, after the confirmation of Ariana and Jai Brooks getting back together, Nathan indirectly tweeted Ariana saying, "I will always be happy for other people's happiness. In a way it's just nice to see them smile."Nathan tweeting about Ariana & Jai's reconciled relationship - 2019 *On February 16, 2020, Nathan confirmed that he had written a new song about his breakup with Ariana although he describes it as "nice" and not throwing shade.Sam Smith & Nathan Sykes Talking About Making Music Together - 2020 Gallery References Category:People Category:Males Category:Friends Category:Boyfriends Category:Singers Category:Collaborators